


小妹妹

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feltson - Freeform, Feltson - 自由创作, Fluff, Friendship, Gossip, Heartache, Insecurity, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Nostalgia, Romance, Self-Discovery, 八卦, 友情, 尴尬, 心痛, 怀旧, 感情受伤/安慰, 没有安全感, 浪漫, 自我发现, 误解, 轻微性描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: 《哈利波特与被诅咒的孩子》将被制作为一部电影。Emma和Tom又一次在片场相遇。这一次，他们之间是否总算会发生些什么了呢？
Relationships: Angela Jones/Matthew Lewis, Tom Felton/Emma Watson, past Tom Felton/Jade Olivia Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801167) by [DreamsofRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofRomance/pseuds/DreamsofRomance). 



> 请注意：作者在现实生活中与文中任何人物并无交集。  
> 这个故事只是一时兴起且纯属虚构。希望大家喜欢。  
> 以上是作者注。
> 
> 译者注：感谢DreamsofRomance允许我把这篇作品翻译为中文。由于最近中国大陆对访问AO3的限制，我将同时在我个人LOFTER页面分享这篇译作。每一章的文后我会附上这一章的LOFTER链接。谢谢！

她看着镜中的自己。也许再刷一点睫毛膏。她的眼睛是她的亮点。她需要好好利用这亮点。

她又快速刷了些睫毛膏。她的手在颤抖。有些挫败地皱着眉，她微微松开拳头，又再一次捏紧。为什么她这么紧张？

_啊…还不是因为我马上就要见到多年未见的，那个从小就开始暗恋的男人…_

她摇了摇头，不想让这些念头继续占据她的脑海。这本该是一次新的开始。一次重新让他认识自己的机会。她早已不是那个坐在他身边、等待着被叫去试镜的小女孩了。她需要冷静、自持，像个成熟女人那样。毕竟，那才是现在的她。一个成年人。一个备受瞩目、名声卓著的女演员。女性权益的代言人。一个有经验的，有过好几段‘成年人’恋情的女人。

 _好几段…_ 失败的… _成年人的恋情…_

‘那又有什么关系？’她对镜中的自己打气说。她从来也没有对那些人付出过真心。这虽然有些残忍，但那些男人不过只是可怜的替代品罢了。用来代替，她内心真正渴望的… _真正想要的…_ 那个人…

 _而且话又说回来…_ 他的 _恋情，不也失败了吗。_

她的心突然一震。谁能想得到他和Jade竟然没有走到最后？说真的，她为他感到难过…她无能为力。她不知道他们之间到底发生了什么，在这么多年的相处之后还是分道扬镳，这感觉一定痛苦极了…

_不用担心。我会帮他走出悲痛的。他一定会马上忘了有关她的一切。_

她笑了笑，为她邪恶的念头感到有些羞耻。她并不是这样的人。但她感觉她已经等待得太久太久了…她从来没有想过要插足他和Jade的感情。她一直都保持着距离，心里默默接受那个‘他们迟早会结婚’的既定事实。但现在，一切都不同了。命运的门又一次向她敞开了。

_我只需要让他看到一个和以往不同的我。_

她只有一次机会。她必须做到第一眼就让他惊艳。坐在镜子前，她感到自己的心砰砰直跳。她不知内心斗争了多久，无法决定到底该穿什么。她最后选了一套深色西装，微微露出一些乳沟。颈边绕着一条精致的丝质披肩，配上一双细高跟。她看上既高级，又性感，而且非常，非常，成熟。不再是那个穿着水洗牛仔裤、宽松舒适的毛衣，披着超大的针织围巾的她。尽管，这只是一次剧本围读…

电话响起的时候她立刻接了起来。

‘Watson小姐，您叫的车到了。’

Emma深吸了口气，用手抚平她裤子上的皱褶，然后离开了房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c860def2


	2. Chapter 2

Tom笑了。能够和他这些老朋友们重聚，这实在是太棒了。好像每个人都会在这部电影中露个脸，甚至是剧本中原先没有的那些角色。对于粉丝来说，这部电影一定会是一场盛宴。编剧也花了很多心思，尽量把前几部里出现过的角色都写进来。Tom很喜欢这个故事。Draco Malfoy在故事中扮演了很重要的角色，他性格中的另外一面被充分表现了出来。他早就开始期待，期待能够再次完全沉浸在Draco Malfoy这个角色中。再加上他和Dan, Rupert（译者注：原文是Tom，但作者想写的应该是Rupert，也就是扮演Ron Weasley的演员）还有Emma同场的戏份比之前的任何一部都还要多。这次有机会能以同盟的身份和他们一起工作，一定会很有趣。

“你还好吗，Tom？”Dan拉开片厂的门。

Tom深吸了一口手中的烟点了点头。“嗯。”他答道，眯着眼睛看着太阳，“只是想到了很多以前的事情，突然有点怀念过去。”

Dan走到他身边。“我也是，”他笑了笑。“真是难以置信。好像一切都没有变过。”

“除了我们，”Rupert说道。他松手让厚重的门弹回门框，走到阳光下，做了个他特有的鬼脸。“你们意识到了吗？我们这次要演老男人了。当 _爹_ 了！”

“那可不就是吗！”Tom咧嘴一笑，深吸一口，手中的烟燃到只剩下滤嘴。

“那东西迟早害了你，你知道吗。”Dan用他一向柔和不带攻击性的语气说道。

Tom笑了笑。Dan一直都是这样，永远在照顾着每一个人。“我知道。”他略带歉意地耸了耸肩。“我只是…很难戒掉这个习惯。”

_特别是…最近_ 。

过去这几个月中和他朝夕相处的黑暗情绪不知不觉侵入了这片阳光下的空地。再次回到片场，身边却没有了她…真的很痛苦。他对自己叹息着，暗自下了决心。不行，不能在这里，现在不是时候。他现在和朋友们在一起，那些和他度过大半童年时光的朋友们，那些他多年未见的朋友们。他不要让这珍贵的重聚被他最近个人情感上的挫败给毁了。他把烟头扔到地上，脚后跟用力踩了踩。然后一手揽着Dan，另一只手揽着Rupert，说道：“我们还是面对现实吧，我们现在要演成年人，是因为，我们 _已经是_ 成年人了…”

“不要！！！！”Rupert用他最擅长的呜咽声哭叫着。“我还没有准备好！”

“我想，没有人能真正准备好吧。”Dan回应。

Tom咧嘴一笑。 “我永远都会是个孩子。不过，千万别和制片人说。不然他们如果想要找别人来演这个角色，我就完了。”

“算了吧！只有一个人能演Draco Malfoy，那就是你！”

“谢了，兄弟们！”

Tom感到惊奇。他们已经这么多年没见，短短几分钟，就像回到了过去一样。他向来是个随和的人，和所有人都能相处得很好，但是Rupert和Dan在他心里是特别的。他想这也很自然，毕竟他们是这世上为数不多的和他共享过童年回忆的人。这层纽带是很难被破坏的。

“来吧，”Dan说，“我们回里面去吧。他们应该在等我们了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c8612b6c


	3. Chapter 3

但是没想到所有人在等待的，却另有其人。

Tom在想，Emma去哪儿了？迟到可不像是她会做的事。但当他刚想开口，话语却被他咽了下去。

不行， _他_ 不能问。如果他真的问出口，总是会有人琢磨出一些别的什么，用不了多久报纸上就会出现类似“Tom Felton担心Emma Watson”标题的新闻。

还好，正当你最需要他的时候，Matthew Lewis（译者注：哈利波特系列电影中饰演Neville Longbottom/纳威·隆巴顿的演员）总会及时出现。

“Emma怎么还没来？被什么耽搁了吗？”他向导演询问道。

“我的助理刚刚告诉我，她的车已经到了。”David回答。

Tom感到胃部一阵收缩。这突然的紧张情绪让他感到奇怪。他已经很久没有和Emma说过话了。当然，他和Dan和Rupert也已经很久没联系了，不过这种渐渐的疏远他们几个多多少少都有责任。每个人都有自己的生活、工作、 _感情_ …

但和Emma，情况似乎有些不同。他感觉她好像是刻意选择了不和他联系。当然， _他_ 也是…刻意地从不打给她。尽管有那么几个夜晚，实在是很难熬。

其实想想，真有些遗憾。他们曾经那么要好。他曾经那么享受她的陪伴。她，就像是他的妹妹。他习惯了照顾她，甚至是保护她。她年少时曾经喜欢过他这件事更是加强了这感觉。但随着他们慢慢长大，尤其是到了最后那两部电影时，情况开始发生改变。人们开始认为他们的关系似乎超越了友情。他们期待看到更多的发展。一开始，他和Emma总是一笑而过。但过了一段时间，事态开始变得有些尴尬。在采访中她有时会说出一些...让他感觉…不那么自在的话。他们的关系显然让Jade十分不爽。他和Jade为此不知吵过多少次。

_这实在是太傻了！她是个好朋友，仅此而已。_

他的紧张感如针刺般。单单是坐在这儿等她都让他濒临崩溃。于是他站起身，走向角落里的咖啡机，只是为了让自己有点事情做而已。

制作团队中的两个女孩正站在咖啡机旁聊八卦。她们背对着他，所以没有看到他走过来。她们可能根本没想到会在这儿遇见他，因为演员基本上从不会亲自做咖啡。

“…都快一小时了…“他听到那个小个子金发女生讥讽地说。“我猜她现在已经太大牌了吧，遵守时间可不是大牌明星应该有的气派。”

“是啊。”另一个女生回答道，“这还不叫耍大牌吗？”

“就是！所有人到了。大家都那么专业。”

“她大概是想要一个盛大的入场仪式吧，就像一个天后那样。所有人都注目着她，那种。”

“那我希望她这次没有忘记漂白她的唇毛。”

“什么？”

“我在一本杂志里看到，我们的完美小姐从9岁开始就漂白唇毛了。”

“天哪！”

她们都咯咯笑了起来。

Tom过了一会儿才意识到她们议论的对象是Emma。显然，她们口中的那个Emma和现实生活中的她相去甚远。然而让他惊奇的是，听到她们那些恶毒的话他甚至一点不觉得生气，那些话实在是太离谱了。

正当他准备和她们争论，他听到片场的门开了。他转过身，看到她就站在那里。

他一时间怀疑自己是不是认错了人。仿佛走进来的是另外一个人。但他没有看错，就是她。她看上去明艳动人。就像是去参加首映式一般。她的妆容无懈可击，只是在日光下显得有些过于浓重了。她穿着一套性感的设计师西装，搭配的丝巾材质一看就知道十分昂贵，还有那双高跟鞋，让你不禁好奇，她是怎么做到不摔倒的？

那一刻，Tom突然意识到他自己的模样。他似乎穿得太不像样子了…他早上起来随手拿了几件衣服套在身上就出了门。戴着眼镜，一条针织围巾，松松垮垮的帽子。毕竟，这只是一次剧本围读。而且他们都是朋友，不是吗？

“我刚才怎么和你说的来着？”他听到咖啡机边的那个女生对她的朋友小声说道。“ _耍，大，牌_ 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c8625b5e


	4. Chapter 4

Emma环顾四周。片场里静得仿佛一根针掉下来你都能听见。她的心在胸口狂跳。每个人都盯着她看。她感到自己正在越变越小。她超级讨厌这种感觉，成为众人关注的焦点。

 _哦不是吧_ …她太难为情了。 _所有人都穿得很随意。_

这一刻她多希望能拥有Hermione的魔法能力。那样她就可以幻影移形，或者干脆沉到地板里，又或者用 _任何其他法子_ 让她赶紧离开这里。

“对不起我迟到了。”她急忙说道。“路上遇到了一个事故。”

没有人回答。Emma咬了咬唇。她感觉自己穿得太过隆重了…她只想哭…她到底是怎么想的？居然决定穿成这样…搞得好像她是要去参加首映礼一样。大家肯定以为她有了什么天后大牌的坏毛病…

但就当她以为全世界——甚至是火星上的人——都受不了她时，Dan向她走了过来。

“嘿，Emma。”他温和地说，“能再次见到你太好了。”

他走过来给了她一个拥抱，刹那间，她的焦虑感消失了。

“嗨，Daniel。”她笑着说，“回到这里真好。”这也是她的真心话。她终于感觉自己又能再次呼吸了。

其他人也逐渐恢复了正常。随着Emma内心的尴尬感慢慢消失，房间里那令人不安的沉默也逐渐消散。人们又重新开始和彼此交谈起来。每个人都走过来和她打招呼。

“嘿，Em！”Rupert咧嘴一笑，“准备好当我老婆了吗？”

她也笑了，对他翻了个白眼。“早就迫不及待了！”

“我可要提醒你，我很麻烦的哦~”

“还没有什么是我应付不过来的，”她耸了耸肩。“尤其是在朋友们的帮助下。“她对着Dan和Bonnie眨了个眼。

“欢迎你，Emma，”David说着握住她的手。“期待再次和你合作。”

“我也是。”她点了点头，感觉自己又恢复了专业的状态。

她接着又和其他人逐一问好寒暄，然后，就在她准备放松下来，几乎忘了出发前那些想法时，他出现了。

紧张的感觉再次冲向了她的喉咙。他一手拿着帽子，另一手梳理着头发。他看上去状态不错，就是有点过于苍白。天哪，他的眼睛…她不止一次想到过那双眼睛，但当她真的再次看向这双眼时，她还是觉得招架不住。她立刻感觉肚子里仿佛有蝴蝶在飞舞，就像是个为爱疯狂的小女生。

“嗨，”他说。

“嗨，”她回答。她本想让自己听上去更性感一些，但她的声音却在半当中断了开来，让她不得不清了清嗓子。“嗨，”她再次回答道，一边不住地咳着。

“你没事吧？不会是着凉了吧？“他贴心地询问。

“没有没有，只是…喉咙突然有点痒。”她感觉自己脸红得不行。天哪…她现在到底几岁了？

 _九十了吧_ …她暗暗嘲讽自己。当他走近想要给她一个拥抱时，她却本能地伸出自己的手想要和他握手。她根本不知道她为什么会那么做。她刚刚拥抱过Dan，Rupert，还有Matt和其他女孩们。到底是为什么？她会想要和他，Tom，那个她渴望了那么久的男人，保持距离？

她赶紧收回伸出的手，然后试着拥抱他，但他已经因为她刚才疏离的身体语言而收回了他前倾的动作。最后，经过一阵尴尬的前后试探，他们还是以一种极其不适的状态——两个人之间隔了至少一只手的距离——完成了这个拥抱。

当两人分开彼此身体时，他也有些脸红。

天哪，他会怎么想？

他们面对面站了一会儿，谁都没有说话。

“恭喜你，你的新电影。”最后还是他先开了口，终于找到了一个可以聊的话题让他感到如释重负。“美女与野兽。真是一部经典。我听说拍得特别棒。”

“是啊，”她点头，给了他一个勉强的笑容。“你也是，你那个…嗯…电视剧。”不是吧…这听起来也太傲慢了…她怎么会突然记不起他演的剧的名字？她明明每一期都守在电视前看的…她超爱他的那个角色！

“谢谢。”他说着垂下了他的眼。突然她意识到他看上去是那么疲惫。

“你一定要来。”她忽然脱口而出。

“什么？”

“来我的首映礼！美女与野兽的首映礼。就在几周以后，伦敦。每个人我都邀请了。”她迅速补充道。

“哦。好，当然。我一定会去的。”

“太好了！”

她不再说话，直到David Yates（译者注：曾导演多部哈利波特系列电影）把她从这段灾难般的对话中解救出来。“最后五分钟。”他拍了拍手。“我们马上开始。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：我知道Tom确实去了美女与野兽的美国首映式（是的，他能去那儿实在太棒了！）但我在文中把地点改成了伦敦，这样比较符合我故事的逻辑。
> 
> 译者注：第四章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c862db6a


	5. Chapter 5

Emma松了口气。总算是可以放松戒备，专注在工作上了，而这是她最擅长的事，也是一直都能让她信心满满的事。围读后来进行得很顺利，在接下来的几天，她总算是慢慢找回了在片场工作的感觉。和被选作主角孩子的那些小演员们也相处得非常融洽，甚至那些她和Tom的对白也都完成得挺顺利。事实上，他们在剧本上的进展是如此之快，David希望能够在周末就开始拍摄。

但工作之外，就完全是另外一回事了。她和Tom几乎就没有和彼此说过几句话。这主要是她造成的。她尽可能地避开他，而在那少得可怜的他们共处的时刻，她总是会确保他们身边还有其他人在场。

她也不知道为什么会这样。也许是因为他们重逢后的第一次见面特别灾难？又或者是因为，她是那么深深地爱着他…他的陪伴让所有的感情更加炽热了。她总是看不够他的笑容，他穿的那些奇奇怪怪的衣服，他说话时手的动作。还有他的眼睛，当然…她最爱的永远是他的眼睛…

那周五，当她走进片场时，她下定决心不让这一切影响到她。然而当她看到她的第一场戏中就会有Tom时，她还是有些胆怯。这可和剧本围读不一样…当她感到不自在时，她至少还可以用剧本来遮住自己的表情。不过她为这场戏做了比平常更充分仔细的准备，甚至在化妆的时候一遍遍在脑中默念所有的台词，而且Dan和Rupert也在这场戏里，她应该会没事的。

她伸展了一下肩膀，然后看向Tom的眼睛。她甚至找到了足够的勇气对他说：“又穿上黑色西装了？”

他笑了笑，感到有些意外。这也难怪，毕竟这是自周一以来，她第一次主动和他说话。“是啊。”他咧嘴一笑。“还做了双氧水理疗呢。”

“哦可怜的Tom。”她笑了笑，知道他最讨厌染头发。

“不用为 _他_ 感到难过。”Rupert插嘴道。“女生最爱邪恶Malfoy的金色卷发了。你下次应该试试染成姜黄色！”

Emma翻了个白眼。“啊…”她用一种特别夸张的悲伤语气说道。“可怜的Rupert。”

他点了点头。“这才对嘛！”

他们都笑了。Emma的目光再次和Tom相会。他也笑了。似乎有什么在两人的对视间流动着。Emma感觉自己内心在翻滚。

“就定位置，各位！”David叫道。 Emma迅速啜了一口她的拿铁，然后把杯子递给她的助理。接着深深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，进入Hermione Granger的世界。

“等等，你这里有点…”

她抬头看见Tom靠了过来。她完全被震住了，看着他轻轻抬起她的下巴然后抹掉她上唇的奶泡。

“开机！”有人叫道。

场景板“咔”的一声合拢。就这样，所有台词，消失无踪…她的大脑一片空白。

其他人都已经进入了角色。Ron和Harry讨论着计划，Draco站在一旁，一脸怀疑的神情。然后他们都转过身来看向她。

“那么…”Draco说。“你怎么看，Granger？”

Emma感到一阵湿冷从腹部蔓延开来。她疯狂地想要记起她下一句要说的台词。Draco的眼神一直停留在她身上。那双眼睛现在是Draco的眼睛了，不再是Tom的。眼中的情绪让他的瞳孔看上去更像是灰色，而不是蓝色。也许是他白金色的头发，也许是他阴沉的着装。她总是为他演绎角色的能力而惊讶。当他在角色中时，他仿佛是变了一个人。再也找不到一点点Tom的痕迹。

“唔…“她支支吾吾道。

“咔！”

Emma感觉自己脸红得像是要烧起来。

“你要回答得更快些，Emma。”David评价道。“停顿不能这么长，OK？再来一次！”

但Emma完全找不到感觉。在她又接连搞砸了两条戏后，David总算是意识到她是忘词了。她的大脑就像是红色交通灯一般停滞了，Emma从导演手中接过剧本，迅速翻到相应的那一页，所有人都等着她。还好…她只需要知道第一句台词，只要一句就足以让她记起所有的台词。

但是，这好像也没有什么帮助。接下来的几条还是一样糟糕。虽然她记起了所有的台词，但那些台词就像毫无意义一般，干巴巴的…她无法 _感应_ 这些台词。它们听上去是那么空洞。 _她_ 听上去是那么空洞。

“多带点感情，Emma。不要这么迟疑。再来一次！”

他们又来了一次。

然后，再一次。

 _接着_ ，再来一次。

随着这一天慢慢过去，Emma总算是勉强完成了和Dan、Rupert一起的戏份。但只要到需要和Tom互动的地方，她就失语了…这实在很不专业，也很尴尬。最糟糕的是，大家也都开始注意到她的不对劲了。

“你还好吧？”Tom在休息的间隙皱着眉问她。

她装作不在意地耸了耸肩。“当然，挺好的。”

他眨了眨眼。“哦…好吧…抱歉。”

她本不想表现得这么戒备。但其实她对自己感到越来越沮丧，而这情绪在她的语气中格外明显。

到了下午五点，一条能用的都没有。David决定早早收工。“大家不用担心。”他对所有演职人员说，但Emma知道，他真正指的人是她。“第一天总是比较糟糕的。周末好好休息休息。我们下周一重新开始。”

大家都拍了拍手。但掌声听起来有些低落。每个人都筋疲力尽了。

“天哪，我好抱歉。”Emma一边走进休息室一边说。她瘫进一个柔软的红色沙发。“我不知道我今天是怎么了。”

“不必自责，Em。”Bonnie安慰她说。“我们都演砸过。”

“是啊。”Rupert回应道。“我绝对演砸过。”

“还有我。”Evanna也点了点头。

“我也是。”Dan也加入进来。

“但 _我_ 没有过！”她强调着说道。“我 _从没_ 搞砸过。”

她睁大了眼睛，看到大家都笑着抬起眉毛看着她。

“哦天哪！我刚才简直就是Hermione附身了…是吧？”她也笑了出来，感觉有点尴尬。

“有那么，一点点。”Rupert点着头。“你能说：Wingardium Levi-O-sa吗？”（译者注：wingardium levi-O-sa是漂浮咒，一个Hermione第一次学就能轻松掌握，但是Ron花了很久都没学会的咒语）

她轻轻推了Rupert一下。“闭嘴吧你！”

“不如我们今晚一起出去喝一杯吧？”Bonnie提议。“庆祝我们重回HP的第一周。就像David说的，放松一下。下周一一切都会好起来的。”

“这主意不错。”Emma长叹了一口气。

就在这时，Tom走进了休息室。她发现当他出现在她周围时，她还是无法控制自己。至少，经过了这么沮丧的一天之后，她真的做不到。“唔，事实上…我有点累了。”她迅速改口。“我想，我还是早点回去吧。”

她不想回应朋友们失望的抗议，再次说了声抱歉就匆匆离开了房间。留下Tom目瞪口呆地站在门口。

*

Tom感到有些莫名。刚才发生了什么？他明明听到Emma和Bonnie说要一起出去喝一杯。但他一出现，她就找了个借口离开了。他是做错了什么吗？还是惹她生气了？

_也许她是在怪罪我吧…那些搞砸的戏份。_

事实上，这一整周她都有点冷淡。好像她不想看到他还是怎么的。突然，他有了一个更加可怕的想法。

_也许，她不再喜欢和我一起共事了。_

毕竟，她现在已经是一个电影明星了，而他…虽说他也还不错，不过和她相比，实在不值一提。那两个聊八卦的女生的话在他脑中回响。 _耍大牌…_ 他不以为然。不，绝不可能。Emma不是那样的人。

但是，他们俩确实已经很久没见了。人是会变的。难道他没有察觉到她在赞扬他在闪电侠里的表演时那隐隐的嘲讽吗？还有邀请他去美女与野兽的首映礼…好像也有些言不由衷。那感觉就像是，她邀请了每一个人，如果不邀请他的话面子上过不去。这么想想，难怪她一开始都不愿意给他一个拥抱！

Tom觉得自己胃里一阵翻腾。他感到失望极了，好像有一只手伸进他胸腔把他的心掏出来一般。

“好吧。”Dan问他。“那你要和我们一起去喝一杯吗？”

他摇了摇头。“不了…我也挺累的。”

Dan皱起眉头。“怎么了？”

Tom犹豫了一下。其他人都开始收拾东西准备出发，他把Dan拉到一旁问道：“我也不知道怎么说。不过…你觉得Emma对你的态度奇怪吗？”

“奇怪？”

“是啊，我觉得她有点怪怪的。她…有和你说过什么吗？”

Dan抬起他的眉毛。

“有关我的。”Tom补充道，感觉到自己的胃又绞了起来。他清了清喉咙，又耸了耸肩。“我感觉她好像不想看到我。”

一丝笑容浮现在了Dan的嘴边。“你不知道为什么她举止这么奇怪？”

Tom摇了摇头。

Dan取下Harry的道具眼镜递给Tom。“你需要吗？我可以借给你。”

Tom眨了眨眼。“哈？”

Dan又靠近了些，笑容越来越明显。“我的意思是，你是不是瞎了？”他咧嘴笑着说：“Emma爱上你了。”

“啥？ ”

“千真万确。”Rupert正好走到他们身边，补刀道。他抓起一把M&M’s巧克力豆塞进嘴里，嘟囔着说：“她爱你爱惨了，兄弟！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第五章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c8644948


	6. Chapter 6

Emma如释重负地叹了口气，让自己的身体浸没在散发着淡淡清香的热水中。这正是她最需要的。一个舒缓的热水澡，洗去一整天的不快。她选了薰衣草香味的浴液，正是对付压力的完美香气。她感觉到身上的肌肉逐渐放松了下来。她看着水汽慢慢盘旋着升到天花板，心里好奇着，大家现在在哪儿。是不是一起出去喝酒了…Tom有没有和他们一起…

Tom…

尴尬…对于过去的这一周，Emma的总结就是这两个字。除了剧本围读，一切都像是一场灾难。她就像是个傻瓜，在她朋友面前，共事的同行面前，还有… _他_ …面前。

想要让他看到一个不一样的自己…这个计划已经没有什么继续下去的必要了。事实上，这一开始就是一个相当愚蠢的计划。她根本不擅长勾引男人。她从来都不是那个主动开启一段感情的人。这根本不符合她的个性。这整件事从一开始就注定会失败。她刚跨出第一步就摔了个四脚朝天，然后只好像一只受了惊吓的小动物一样，暗暗舔舐着自己的伤口。

 _这次又会像是以前一样了_ ，她不禁这么想。 _我又会等啊等，直到另一个人，一个比我勇敢的人出现，然后再一次把他抢走。_

想到这个她的胃又开始闷闷地抽痛起来。很奇怪，但这感觉和她还是个小女孩的时候经历过的一模一样。太痛苦了，就像快要窒息一般。

但说真的，她还能怎么办呢？

她看了看水面下的自己的身体，仔细思考了起来。她，漂亮吗？网络上、杂志里到处都是她的照片，都说她已经长大蜕变成为一个美丽的女人了。但她自己好像有些难以接受这个认知。要知道杂志上的照片都是美化过的，而每次出席活动都会有造型师来帮她打理妆容和服装。每天早上起床后，当她看着镜中的自己时，又或者是现在，躺在浴缸里全身赤裸时，她都会很没有安全感。她想，大概每个女孩都是这样吧。再有名也无法改变，其实你也只是一个普通人的事实。某种程度上，成名让一切都更难了。那种时时刻刻都需要保持完美的压力。

但Tom似乎从不为这些压力烦恼。他总是看上去那么悠闲，自在。哪怕是在很官方的场合。

_我在想，他会觉得我美吗？_

她想象着他的手放在她身体上。刚才她胃部的痛苦突然转化为一阵强烈的暖意。

“天哪！”她叹息着说。

闭上眼睛把头埋进水里。

屏住呼吸数着自己的心跳。直到，慢慢地确定，自己已经完全冷静下来。她必须冷静下来。这一切已经完全失控了。

_必须要停下来。再继续只会让自己更加不快乐。如果我和他注定没结果，那就接受吧…_

当Emma抬起头时，她对自己做了一个庄重的承诺，承诺自己从此以后会像一个成年人那样处理好和他的关系。再也没有尴尬，再也没有不合适的举止。 当周一出现在片场时，她会是个完美的专业演员。

*

Tom把手撑在浴室的墙上，任由温热的水冲刷他的颈背。最后大家一起去了一个酒吧，不过他没有留太久。他的脑中都是刚才Dan和Rupert对他说的话。他们说，Emma为他神魂颠倒。而他对此却毫无察觉。他向来对这种事情相当不敏感。他回忆起他和Jade刚刚开始的时候，他花了近一个月才意识到她对他有意思。

但是，想到Emma可能真的暗暗喜欢着自己，还是有点奇怪。他们之间的关系一直有些紧张，这是事实。而且他们之间这样已经很多年了。难道，这么些年来，她一直都爱着他吗？

这当然可以解释她最近有些奇怪的行径。但是，也有可能是Dan和Rupert搞错了。毕竟他们俩也不是什么男女感情方面的专家。又有几个男人敢说他完全了解女人的想法呢？

Tom长叹了口气，感觉比之前更加困惑了。还有紧张，说不出来的紧张。

他低下头，让水从他的脖颈流向他的脸。他突然想到Emma的手放在他的身体上。环着他的腰，从后面抱住他。他的腹部一紧。天哪，这感觉太怪了！

他把水关了，走出淋浴间。用毛巾擦干身子，然后把毛巾系在腰间，走进卧室。他的手机就放在床上。他拿起手机坐了下来。在通讯录里找到她的名字。那种紧张的感觉是如此强烈，他的胃又开始绞了起来。

_说真的，这有点傻。我们都是成年人了。我要打给她问她是怎么回事，把整件事情搞清楚。_

然后他们就终于可以正常的相处了。那应该能让他们彼此都轻松许多。他点了点头，似乎是坚定了自己的决心。

_但是，如果她承认了呢？_

这个念头像闪电般击中了他。如果她真的一直爱着他呢？他该怎么回应？他会是什么感觉？

他拿着手机的手微微有些出汗。他无法否认他内心某个部分对于这个可能性感到兴奋不已。他咬着自己的嘴唇。

_管他呢。我决定了，打就打。_

但就在他的手接触到屏幕的那一瞬间，手机响了起来。

“纪念日在下周五。一周的时间买礼物。提醒自己：现在就做！”

他的脚底好像裂开了一个黑洞。

下周五：他和Jade的交往纪念日。

他咒骂自己…竟然没有把这个日子从他日历中删除。看着这个他不知道多少年前在手机里创建的备忘录就像是一个人拿着刀戳进他的心脏。

而且，他还转动了刀刃。

Tom的手指仿佛有了自己的意志，开始翻看那些过往的照片。他和Jade躺在床上，在音乐会上，沙滩边，和Timber（译者注：Timber是Tom曾经养过的一条狗狗，后来死了…）在一起。那些记录了他们曾经有过的快乐的照片。

等到他把自己从自我折磨中拖出来，他已经不觉得打给Emma是个好主意了。

 _我还是等到下周一吧，_ 他想。 _看看她到时候对我的态度再决定吧。毕竟，如果最后发现这是一个巨大的误会，我们两个人都会很尴尬的。_

不知为何，这个想法让他更加沮丧了。他把手机扔到一边，然后拿起他的烟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第六章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c864bbf2


	7. Chapter 7

Emma为自己感到骄傲。接下来的一周她确实表现得十分专业。她提前背好所有台词，准确表现台词需要的情绪。一切都像精密时钟一样完美运转着。David不能更满意了。

但是对Emma来说更重要的是：她总算是能够和Tom以一种正常的方式互动了。好吧，比较正常，而已。她逼自己把他看做和其他人没什么两样的普通同事。她发现，对她这个有过丰富表演经历的演员来说，这其实比她想象的要轻松。她已经基本能做到每次和他说话的时候都能平视他。不再脸红，也不再结结巴巴。用一种轻松、友好的态度。而且她在片场也不再躲着他了。但在她的意识空间里，她还是和他保持着距离。这很残忍…当然…就这么放弃了她所有的希望和梦想。有那么几天她感觉就像是心在慢慢死去。但她必须对自己狠一点。她没有其他选择。这是唯一的办法…一个能让她撑过整个电影拍摄期间而不疯掉的办法。

_就算是戒掉一个瘾吧…_ 她这么提醒着自己。 _把他的眼、他的嘴、他的手…统统戒掉。_

这个办法还是有效的。

至少，周四之前，还算有效。

直到…Matt Lewis带了一个蛋糕到片场…然后一切…坠入地狱。

*

Tom感到很庆幸…还好自己最后没有打给她。他不知道为什么Dan和Rupert那天会那么说，不过很明显Emma对他根本没有那些深藏在心的暧昧情愫。到目前为止他们一起的戏份都完成得堪称完美。没有触发过一次雷达。她和他主动攀谈的次数也变多了。但是Tom总还是觉得…他们之间有一种奇怪的… _距离感_ 。Emma的声音和举止甚至有些冷淡。虽然非常微妙不易察觉，但他的感觉肯定没错。就好像，她毫不在意他。他们之间的友情，曾经那么深的友情，现在好像已经成了一潭死水。

这让他突然感受到一阵说不上来的情绪波动。他感到怅然若失。而且孤独。完全，彻底的孤独。

_也许我得开始学着习惯这感觉了_ ，Tom悲哀地想。Jade的离去给他人生造成的那个空洞好像并没有随着时间愈合，而是越变越大。他脑中又浮现了她最后给他的那个略有些遗憾的吻别。他们在一起已经这么多年。他曾经那么相信他们会走到最后，那么相信她就是那个能陪他到老的人。但现在她已经有了新的恋情，Tom每次在网上看到他们俩的照片，还是会有些心酸。和她一起畅想未来生活仿佛就像是昨天刚发生的事，但她似乎已经完全放下他了。

但怎么说呢，他的这些困扰对他的角色倒是有些帮助。他想这也不完全是件坏事。演出Draco Malfoy痛失爱妻的情绪对他来说就像是水到渠成。他几乎不需要费力就可以表现出Draco的感情。David Yates不能更满意了。

“咔！”导演在那个周四的下午喊道。“今天就到此结束了，各位。”他从导演椅上站了起来拍了拍Tom的后背。“太棒了，Tom。这应该是迄今为止你表现得最好几个镜头之一。”

“谢谢。”Tom笑了笑，这星期以来第一次感觉到日子似乎还有些盼头。

就在这时，Matt突然结结巴巴地说道：“请…请大家都看我这里，可以吗？”团队里的人把一个巨大的长方形蛋糕推了进来，然后一切…坠入地狱。

*

大家都朝这个巨大的蛋糕移动了过来。那是一个樱桃巧克力海绵蛋糕，上面裱着最常见的“ _Congratulations！_ ”（译者注：恭喜）字样。人们开始兴奋地交谈起来，询问着彼此今天是什么特别的日子吗。

但是Emma一下子就猜到了，在她看到Matt用手揽着他女朋友Angela那一刻，她就猜到了。他们虽然在一起的时间不算长，但是他们都深深爱着对方。自从Matt遇到她之后，整个人都开朗了很多。他真的很幸福。Angela几乎每天都会到片场，陪着他工作。他们无法忍受和彼此分离。所以今天看到她又出现在片场，大家也都觉得顺理成章。谁知道原来今天…还有这么一个特殊的原因啊！

“这是怎么回事？”Rupert帮所有人问出了这个问题。这个问题当然是对着Matt问的，不过他的眼睛却看着蛋糕的方向，他实在无法忽视那个蛋糕。

Matt和Angela看向彼此。她，半眯着眼睛梦幻地看着他，就像是站在一朵粉色的云朵上。他，笑容满面地看着她，眼神中有一点点不安但更多的是骄傲。

_我的天哪！！！_ Emma感觉无比开心。

Matt深吸了一口气，说道：“Angela和我想要宣布一件事。昨晚，我问她是否愿意做我的妻子。然后…你们知道吗？她答应了！我们要结婚了！”

有那么一瞬间每个人都呆住了，紧接着整个片场爆发出一阵欢呼声和掌声。大家来到Matt和Angela面前祝贺他们。Emma也紧紧拥抱了两人，还分别亲了他们三下。“哦…你们…这实在太棒了！”她感叹道。

拥抱、握手和各种美好的祝福从四面八方围了过来，而他们带着通红的脸颊和闪亮的眼睛欣然接受了所有人的祝福。David叫人拿来了香槟。每个人手上都拿好了酒杯和纸碟。几分钟后，大家一手端着蛋糕一手拿着香槟，围在这对幸福的爱侣身旁，追问有关求婚的所有细节。

“你们选好日子了吗？”Bonnie问道。

“我们还没想好。”Angela答道。“但我们希望在五月份。如果能在沙滩上就太好了。”

Matt激动地点头。很显然，只要能让他的未婚妻开心，就算是让他12月在北极举办婚礼他也会欣然答应。

这就是爱啊…Emma想。 _永远都是为对方考虑，而不是自己。_ 她一时间感觉有些忧郁。她咬了咬牙。 _别，千万不要。不要看他。现在不行。你之前都做得很好。难道你想要再经历一次吗？_ 天知道她用了多少意志力…但她最终没有望向Tom。

“你不会忘记邀请我们所有人吧？“Dan对Matt笑着说。

“那是绝对不可能的。”Matt咧嘴一笑。

“他是怎么求婚的？”Evanna问Angela。

Angela笑着说：“怎么讲呢，其实有点…偶然。我是绝对会一直记得这个小故事的。”她拉住Matt的手，“亲爱的，你说吧。”

Matt叹了口气。“好吧…”他坦白道。“其实是我在准备给她的惊喜巴黎旅行的时候，被她正好发现了…我们这周末要去巴黎，而且我原本计划在那儿向她求婚的。但被她抓了个现行…”

“我一看他的表情就知道这肯定不只是一次惊喜旅行，”Angela打岔道。“Matt太不擅长说谎了。”

“我就知道会被她识破。”Matt接着说。“所以我干脆就在那一刻，就在那里，求婚了。我打开保险柜拿出戒指，然后就在我们的公寓里向她求婚了。肯定不像在巴黎那么有风情…”

“但是，对我们俩来说很完美。”Angela帮他把没说的话说完。

他们相视一笑，看上去是那么相爱。Emma感觉自己要被融化了。那一瞬间，她和Tom在朋友面前宣布喜讯的画面突然在她脑中浮现。但她拼命压下这个念头。

“快给我们看看戒指！”她催促着Angela。

Angela伸出手，亮出一颗就像直布罗陀海峡那么大的钻石。女生们都弯下腰来看，艳羡的叫声此起彼伏。男士们则是在一旁站着，看上去要冷静得多，表情甚至有些担忧。

“不是吧，Matt！”Rupert打了个呼哨。“你这标准设得有点高啊！”

Matt耸了耸肩，一脸骄傲的样子看上去得意极了。

“我为你鼓掌！”Rupert乐呵呵地接着说。“婚姻…我很怀疑现在的人是不是还遵守这个传统。不管怎么说，你太勇敢了！”

Bonnie和Evanna都叹了口气然后翻了个白眼，对Rupert刚才的话发出抗议。

但是Matt根本不在乎Rupert这些玩笑话。他只是看着Angela，用极其认真的态度说：“这根本不需要勇敢。我遇见她的第一天就知道，她是我想要共度一生的人。Angela Jones就是我一生所爱。”

每个人都沉默了。

而这一次，Emma也再也无法克制了。就在Matt和Angela接吻再次引起大家惊呼的那一刻，她转过头，看向Tom。

看到他的脸的那一刻她有些惊到。他的脸色就像纸一样苍白，好像刚刚看到鬼一样。毫无血色。他看着Matt和Angela的脸带着笑，但他的眼睛却是那么悲伤，映出类似乌云的灰色。

在他马上就要察觉她的目光之前，Emma迅速转移了视线。她的心跳得好快。Tom看上去很受伤。他试图掩饰，但只是让他真实的情绪更加一目了然。她的胃绞了起来，那种闷闷的感觉又回来了。这次，她感觉自己好像能够感应到他的悲伤，随着她体内闷闷的一阵阵抽痛。他有恭喜Matt和Angela吗？有，她听到他对他们说百年好合。她之前尽力不去注意他，坚定地执行那个忽略他的计划。但现在回想起来，她才发现他刚才的声音听起来是那么温柔。自那以后他就再也没有说过一句话，一个字都没说过。这可太不像他了！

Emma站在那儿，有如石化，其他人还在兴奋地交谈着。但她的全身，所有意识，都在Tom身上。那感觉就像是，过去这几天她压抑的所有感情，一下子全部冲出水面，让她无力招架，让她感到晕眩。他是她的朋友，而且他正在经历痛苦。她又怎么能够袖手旁观呢？

不知过了多久。

Emma环顾四周。

但Tom已经离开了。他的那杯香槟已经喝完了，空空的杯子被留在某个放设备的箱子旁。碟子上的蛋糕完全没有动过。

*

Tom关上了身后的车门。他为自己的早早离场感到有些愧疚。但是这实在是太难熬了。他只待了一小会儿，仅仅只是让面子过得去，然后就静悄悄地离开了。

他当然为Matt和Angela感到开心。但是看到他们站在一起，那么相爱，那么登对…

“Angela Jones就是我一生所爱。”他脑中又响起Matt说的这句话。

他曾经也以为Jade Gordon是他一生所爱。

Tom走到洗手台边，用水扑了扑自己的脸。当他抬起头看向镜子，他看到自己的脸。这个角色需要他们比实际年龄看上去要更年长一些。他们都是成年人了，但还没有到故事里需要的有孩子的年龄。所以每天早上化妆师都会给他们上一个特别的妆，让他们看上去更贴合角色的年龄。Tom看到他自己十年以后的样子，而这个人他几乎认不出来。

_九月…我就30岁了，_ 他突然意识到。 _我没有妻子，没有孩子，甚至连一条狗…都没有…我这辈子到底都做了些什么？_

他又倾下身，捧起更多水，把脸上的妆擦掉。突然，他迫切渴望冲个热水澡。好像这样能够把他的情绪都冲掉。

他马上走进淋浴间，让水冲刷自己，把水温调到微微发烫。然后把自己擦干，穿上一条宽松的裤子和T恤，拿起他的吉他。他闭上眼，让手指自由在琴弦上游走。两三个熟悉的和弦。吉他声应和着他的心。热水澡并没有使悲伤变少些，但也许通过这个办法，他可以释放一些情绪。

就在他准备认真弹起来时，他听到门上传来一阵不确定的敲门声。

*

Emma紧张地绞着自己的手。她刚刚和自己辩论了长达半小时，最后决定她不能置之不理。他看上去是那么沮丧…

现在想要改变主意已经太晚了。她刚刚敲了门。门内的音乐停了下来，她能听到拖车里的脚步声。

“Emma！”当他打开门看到她站在门外时，Tom惊讶地叫了出来。

天哪，他的头发都还是湿的。

“嗨~”她说。“我能进来吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第七章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c8689243


	8. Chapter 8

他眨了眨眼，看上去对她的到来感到有些意外。“当然没问题。”他说道，往旁边走了一步给她让出空间。“请进。”

Emma有些迟疑地走了进来。

“不好意思这里有点乱。”看到她打量车内的环境时，他有些抱歉地说。

“不会，我很喜欢。”她安慰道。“可以看得出很符合你的性子。”

他挑了挑眉。“这算是个好事？”

她笑了。“当然是好事。”

“那就谢谢夸奖了。”

接下来是一阵短暂的停顿，他们俩都没有说话。

Tom清了清喉咙。“呃…嗯…你要喝点什么吗？或者吃点什么？我这里好像有薯片。”他转向厨房拉开一个又一个柜门无意识地搜寻。

Emma知道他真正想说的是什么。

_你在这儿干嘛？_

“谢谢，不用了。”她略表歉意地耸了耸肩。“我刚刚吃过蛋糕，还记得吗？”

“对。当然。 _蛋糕_ 。”他的动作停了下来，猛地一下关上了柜门。关门的声音在车厢里听起来特别明显。他强迫自己扯出一个笑容，但那无法掩盖他眼底的悲伤，完全无法。那些情绪仍然在他那灰色眼眸下涌动。

Emma向他走近了一步。她实在是太担心他了，之前那些尴尬情绪已经被她忘得一干二净。“Tom，”她温柔地问道。“你还好吗？”

有那么一秒，他的脸上显出了他真实的情绪。但在她察觉之前，他已经把那些情绪收了起来。“当然，”他耸了耸肩，脸上仍然带着言不由衷的微笑。“你知道的，我运气一直不错。”

Emma歪着头看着他的眼睛，恳切地希望他能和她说实话。“你刚才走得那么急…”

她看到他深吸了一口气，他的胸口在白色T恤下起伏。他喉头抖动着，躲开了她的视线。脸上的笑容消失了。“嗯…是的…”

他又沉默了很长一段时间。Emma内心在撕扯。她知道他内心也在挣扎。她现在只想走向他，用双手环住他抱着他。这念头过于强烈。但她知道，这并不是他所要的。他还在为Jade伤心，为他们恋情的结束而伤心。她不想在这个时候自私地把自己的感受也掺进来，这只会让他更加困扰。她只是想要他好过一点。但很明显，她在这儿也帮不了什么忙…

“对不起…”她喃喃道。“我不该来这里。你想要一个人静静。”

她点头和他告别，转身准备离去。

Tom忽然叫住她。” 不要，Emma，请等等…”他走到她面前抓住她的手。这触碰很突然，一股暖流从他触碰的地方蔓延到全身。他看着他，眼神柔软了许多，也不再封闭，只要她愿意就可以看到他眼睛深处的所有情绪。“不要走，”他低声说，她的肌肤都能感受到他的呼吸，他靠得那么近。“对不起，最近发生了很多事。我…我实在不知如何开口。但是，能不能请你留下来？“

Emma摇了摇头。“我不知道…我…”

“你能来我很高兴。真的很高兴…“

但她还是很犹豫。

“不如这样吧，“他尝试着提议道。“不如我们离开这，怎么样？到市区找个地方吃点东西。就你和我。”他兴致勃勃地扬起眉毛。“我不知道你想吃啥，不过我现在特别想吃炸鱼薯条。”

Emma没有忍住笑了起来。他真是难以置信。就算是现在，他明明已经这么难过了，还是会努力让她安心。他真的很在乎她的感受。

_我爱他_ ，她这么想着。

“好啊~”她回答。

*

他们沿着堤岸走着。临近夜晚空气有些微凉，看上去马上就要下雨了，所以路上并没有很多人，但是他们还是穿上了他们的“隐身衣”。他仍旧穿着卫裤和T恤，套了一件灰色的连帽衫，她则是穿着深色牛仔裤，也套了件连帽衫，水洗红色。但是他们都没有戴墨镜。毕竟在这种天气还戴墨镜，显得有点傻傻的。

“这地方真不错。“Emma说。

他们从长椅上捡起那些湿透了的报纸，然后坐在椅背上，脚搭在座位上。站在这里，泰晤士河的美景尽收眼底。昏暗的河水和天空的颜色融在了一起。

“天哪，我实在太想念这个味道了。“Tom感叹着打开了纸袋。薯条都沾上了醋汁，甚至透出了纸袋。他深深吸了一口，细细品味这熟悉的味道。

Emma用大拇指和食指捏起一根薯条。薯条很烫，但她还是咬了下去。刺激又油腻的口感让她感觉格外治愈。是啊，她也很想念这个味道。

“你知道你有幸运吗？能够随时随地吃到这个。“Tom一边吃着薯条，一边接着说道。“在美国可吃不到这种薯条。”

Emma耸耸肩，从纸袋里又拿出一根薯条。“也许吧…但我不怎么吃。要健康饮食啊什么的。我得保持身材。我知道啦…”她叹了口气，翻了个白眼。“这些听上去真的很没劲，吃起来更没劲。”

他咧嘴一笑。“你总是会偶尔放纵一下的对吧？别装了，你肯定会！”

“不然你觉得我现在在干嘛？“她也笑了。她暗示地抬起眉毛。”只是，一般不会是炸鱼薯条。”

“那是啥？快告诉我。“他打开一罐啤酒递给她。”你的毒药是什么？“  
  


她啜了一口啤酒，微苦的味道让她眯起眼睛，坦白道：“没什么特别的…巧克力啦。”

“对，我记得每次你过生日，大家都送这个给你做礼物。”

“但是，你从没送过哦~”她装作很介意地说。“你从没给我买过巧克力。”

“我没买过吗？”

她摇了摇头。

他喝了一口啤酒，眨着眼对她说：“那…你大概能猜得到今年会从我这里收到什么礼物了。”

“但是我的生日还有好几个月呢！”她惊呼。

“哦~~~原来你 _现在_ 就想要吃巧克力啊？狡猾的小Watson。”

她调皮地推了他一下。“不准笑我。还有，你最好告诉我 _你_ 喜欢什么。你的生日比我的早。“

他做了个鬼脸。“谢谢你提醒我…30了..再过一个月不到我就正式成为老男人了！啊！”

她笑着说：“30又不老。”

“你说的倒是轻松。”

她得意地抖了抖肩。

“你就继续在我伤口撒盐吧！”他也笑了。Emma感觉自己轻松了许多。那种内心深处的放松，她已经很多年没有体会过了。就像回到了小时候。他们结伴出去玩。说些傻乎乎的话。这感觉真好，熟悉的感觉。好像这才是他们原本应该有的样子。

他们又静静地坐了一会儿，吃着薯条喝着啤酒，看着远处的水面，看着夜幕缓缓降临。Emma感觉到一阵轻微的愉悦眩晕感。她不是很会喝酒。刚才喝的香槟和现在喝的啤酒已经开始让她有些微醺了。

“你喜欢加州吗？”她问他。

他没有犹豫地回答：“我很爱那里。”

她歪着头。“我也觉得我会喜欢那里，但我担心会不习惯；想到要永远离开英国…我也不知道自己能不能适应。那里有很多虚伪的东西，尤其是我们这一行。”

他耸了耸肩。“是啊。但你得看得更长远一点。这个行业就是这样了。而且，生活中总是会遇到一些伪善的人，这种人哪里都有。关键是要能够一眼把这些人识别出来。”

“我懂。”她叹了口气，她也有过这种经历。“见得多了，你就找到门道了，对吧？”

“是啊，很遗憾…”他耸了耸肩。“总的来说，那边的人还是很好的。我在加州交了一些很好的朋友。有些可以说是生死之交。还有那边的景色！那边的景色实在是…”他摇头晃脑地，手也在空中挥舞着，想要找到最贴切的词来形容。“… _无与伦比_ 。我爱上了沙滩。我跟你说，我可以在水里呆一整天。”

“听上去真的很棒。”她笑着说。“你就快要说服我了。”

“嘿，你真应该到我那儿去看看。”他提议。“让我带你去城里转转，去那些我最喜欢的地方。”

“乐意之至。”

“也许还可以，教你冲浪？”

“不必了不必了…我在这方面简直毫无希望…”她笑了起来。“但其他任何事情都好说。”

“那，就这么说定了？”

她点了点头。“约定好了。”

他们碰了碰啤酒罐，算是正式定下了约。

Emma突然皱起眉。“呃…说到水…”

她指了指天空。就在他往上看的那一刻，一滴巨大的水珠慢慢悠悠地掉了下来。

Emma发出了一声尖叫。

他们笑着一起跳了起来。Tom拉起帽子盖住头，Emma也是。他伸出手稳住她，方便她从椅背上下来。然后她笨拙地爬下来。他们迅速包起吃剩的食物连同啤酒罐一起塞进了垃圾箱。

“我们试着叫辆出租车吧。”Tom叫道，为了盖过雨声他不得不提高音量。

“你确定？在这个天气里？”

他耸了耸肩。“你有什么其他的建议吗？”

接下来的一切似乎都顺理成章。后来当她回想这天的情景时，Emma想，当时她潜意识最深处某个地方一定知道这些话一旦说出口，就再也收不回了。她来到了那个通往没有回头路的交叉路口。但在当时，这些话看上去是那么理所应当，没人觉得它会引起什么无法承受的后果。

“我住的酒店就在街角。如果你愿意的话，我们可以在那儿再喝一杯。”

他没有立刻回答。她看到一颗小小的雨滴落在他左眼的睫毛上。然后他耸了耸肩说：“好啊。就这样吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第八章LOFTER链接：http://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c86b91f4


	9. Chapter 9

酒店不算远，但等他们跑回酒店的时全身都湿透了。

“又多了一个搬去加州的理由。”Emma笑着扔给Tom一条毛巾。“英国这鬼天气。 ”

“没错。 ” 

“ 嘿，如果你还想喝点什么，自己去mini-bar拿吧。 ”

“谢了。你要喝点什么吗？ ”

“不用。 ”

Emma走进浴室迅速擦干自己换了身干爽的衣服。“你要我给你拿件浴袍吗？”她大声问道。

他没有回答。她一边继续用毛巾擦着头发上的水，一边从浴室里走出来。Tom就站在窗前，手中拿着一杯苏格兰威士忌，看着窗外的雨水冲刷整个城市。

“你要浴袍吗？ ”她坐到床边又问了一次。

“不用了，谢谢。 ”他回答得有些心不在焉。

“你确定？”

“我没那么湿。 ”

她笑了。“你身上的水都滴到地毯上了。我来给前台打个电话，他们或许会有你能穿的衣服。 ”就在她转身准备去拿电话的时候，Tom毫无预警地说：“我准备把房子卖了。”但他说话的时候并没有看着她，仍是盯着窗外。

Emma眨了眨眼。“你是说…你加州的房子？ ”

“嗯。 ”

“哦。 ”

他耸耸肩，装作不在意地说：“没办法…太多回忆了，你明白吗？ ”这次，他转过身对着她。唇边有一丝淡淡的笑容，但她知道他只是用笑来掩盖内心的不安。

“我懂的。”她安抚地说道。

他又啜了一口威士忌，看着窗外的雨点了点头。“哇，这雨下得可真大！ ”

“是啊。 ”

“嘿，我想抽根烟，可以吗？”

她怎么能说不？尤其是当他用那双半是甜蜜半是忧伤的眼睛看着她时。这是一间无烟房，不过这一次酒店必须得原谅他了，事出紧急。

“抽吧。”她回答。

他放松了些，手伸进口袋拿出烟盒。“要我打开窗户吗？”他问道。

“不必了，没事。”

他点了一支烟，送到嘴边，看着那支烟深深吸了一口，烟头逸出的淡青色烟气盘旋上升。“已经有一阵子了。”他接着说道。“但还是挺难熬的。我…我还是会想她。”他闭上眼对自己承认。“我想念我们在一起的日子。”

Emma不知道该说什么。

“不说了…这就是为什么我那么早就离开了派对。”他又接着说。“我真的为Matt和Angela感到高兴。真的。但是…”他摇了摇头。“看到他们让我想到…或许我和Jade本来也可以走到那一步。我知道这想法很天真，但我确实是这么想的。”

Emma屏住了呼吸。她不敢相信他竟然把这一切都说给她听了。他终于愿意敞开心扉，让她分担他的悲伤。“Tom，你不用为此感到羞愧…”她轻声说。

“但我确实…很羞愧。”他回答。“我们都已经分开好几个月了。Jade也已经有了新的感情。而我…”他的声音逐渐微弱。他又喝了一口威士忌，杯中的冰块叮当作响。

“你们之间，到底发生了什么？”Emma小心翼翼地问。

他耸耸肩。“谁又真的能说清楚呢？有太多事可以让一段感情结束。她有她的版本，我和你说的或许又是另一个版本。我已经不想去搞清楚到底是什么问题了。纠结在这上面毫无意义。”

Emma点了点头。他说得一点没错。“对不起。”她说。“我真希望你不用经历这一切。”

“是啊。但是你又能做什么呢？”他一口喝光杯中的酒，刺激的口感让他眯起了眼睛。然后他说道：“天哪…爱…是吧？” 语气颇有些讽刺。

“我懂的。”她回答。“相信我，我真的能理解。”

他挑眉看着她。“你是不是有些狗血的经历可以和我分享？快告诉我，也许可以让我觉得自己没那么荒谬。”

她吐了口气。“太多了！说出来我怕烦死你。”

“我永远不会嫌你烦！”他听起来那么真诚，就像是她一直最了解的那个Tom。一股暖意从她腹部升起。

她叹了口气挺直肩膀。“好吧。既然你想听。你也许从别人那里也听说过…我好像就是留不住男人。他们最后都逃走了。不知道为什么。”她原本是想调节一下气氛，但好像没有达到预期的效果…完全没有…

Tom皱起眉。“我真的不懂了。这些男人，他们是疯了吗？你是一个这么棒的女孩。能够拥有你的男人实在是太走运了。”

“谢谢你~很窝心…”

“我不是想要安慰你，这就是事实。”

她并不是很信服地看向别处，尴尬地耸了耸肩。

“你现在有和谁在交往吗？”Tom问道。

Emma顿了一下。“目前…没有…”她感觉自己的嗓子突然有些紧。

他深深吸了一口手中的烟，烟逐渐燃尽至滤嘴，烟头在昏暗的房间里闪着红光。

“怎么了？”她看到他脸上隐藏的笑意，好奇地问道。

他摇了摇头，笑意越来越明显。他把烟往杯底一按，把杯子放在窗边。“你肯定不会相信那天Daniel和Rupert和我说了什么。”

“什么？”

“他们说，你对我…有点意思。不是指以前我们小的时候，是说现在。”

Emma感觉自己的胃在往下沉。她的脸唰的一下红了。她扭过头，疯狂地想要用意志力让自己的脸色恢复正常，但是好像结果反而更糟了。Dan！Rupert！老天啊，她要杀了他们！！！

当他看到她的表情，Tom的笑容消失了。“Emma，他们…他们说的不是真的吧？”他有些震惊，话都说不顺了。

她本可以一笑而过，或者耸耸肩说不过是他们在犯傻。

但她就这么呆坐在床边，脸红得像是要烧起来，一句话都没有说。

她等待得越久，越无法否认。直到她突然意识到，她再也没法隐瞒了，再也没法守住这个秘密了。她从一开始就不想隐瞒的。她鼓起最大的勇气，抬起眼迎上他的，期待着他的反应。

房间中只有从半掩的浴室门里透出的光，Tom的脸有些隐藏在阴影之下。一连串无法辨认的情绪在他脸上划过。那沉默似乎永无止尽。最后，他终于开了口。他的声音很轻，很冷静。“你曾经说过，12岁的你会很想要亲我。”他低语道。“但是成年的你却不那么渴望了。告诉我，Emma，你现在还那么想吗？”

Emma的心在胸口狂跳。但她一直看着他，丝毫没有胆怯。而他已经从她眼中得到了答案。

他又沉默了一会儿。然后低声说：“过来。”

他语气中的认真让她颤抖。他们现在的对话就像两个真正的成年人那般。慢慢地，Emma站起来向他走去。Tom没有动；他就像是石化了一般一动不动地看着她靠近。直到，他们终于面对面。当她看到他的瞳孔因为对她的渴望而渐渐放大时，她又一次颤抖了。“我…”她不知道该怎么做。

“嘘…”他轻轻抚摸着她的脸，低声说。

然后，他低下头，吻住了她。

他的唇很厚实很柔软，和她期待的一模一样。瞬间，那种眩晕感又回来了，而这一次，和酒精一点关系都没有。她沉醉在爱中，沉醉在此时此刻梦想成真的幸福感中。随着他逐渐加深这个吻，她发出一阵渴望的轻吟。他低吼着把她拉进自己怀里。她完全感觉不到他湿透的衣服，只有衣服下他身体的热度，还有他有力的心跳紧贴着她震动着她。就这样，她给自己设置的所有障碍全部崩塌。她感觉就像从高空坠落，最后坠入他的怀里。“Tom…”她带着哭腔说出他的名字。就这么一个字，带着多年来她对他的所有的渴望，伤痛和爱。

他的手放在她腰间，胸上。与此同时，她的手来到他后背，胸口。两只手一起抬起他湿透的T恤。他们一刻都不愿意放开彼此，又迫不及待地想要赶紧除去对方的衣物。他吻着她的唇，她的下颚，她的脖子。好像一时无法决定应该先品尝她哪一部分似的。Emma听到自己发出从未听过的呻吟。她的叹息声带着赤裸裸的欲望。“要我…”她喘息着，祈求着。“现在就给我。”说着这些话的那个女孩就像是个陌生人，但与此同时她觉得自己从来没有这么真实过。她已经压抑了太久…那个真实的自己，她真正的渴望…

那床看上去是那么软，就像是分离多年的恋人一样期盼着他们。躺在这里，和他一起，感觉是那么自然。好像世间万物都有了存在的理由。他的身体压着她。他唇的味道，他皮肤上雨水的味道。她完完全全把自己交给他，像礼物一样，把自己送给他。而他毫不迟疑地接受了她的赠与。当他进入她时，她就像是初次一样惊叫出声。某种意义上，这确实是第一次，属于他们的第一次。他们合二为一时，他轻抚着她的脸，手指刷过她的发。他的每次挺动、每次轻抚都带着渴望和爱。

Emma忘记了时间。高潮来了一次又一次。他们用身体和灵魂爱着彼此，融入了黑夜中。

当欢爱结束——这真的会结束吗？这感觉真的会消失吗？——她偎进他怀里，闻着他的味道。他环住她将她抱得更紧，紧到好像她就像是茫茫大海中的那个救生筏，紧到好像她比自己的生命更重要。

她感到这快乐有些不可置信。原来给他的安抚也会让自己感到如此满足。

Emma沉沉地睡了。生命中第一次，在另一个人身边，在她渴望了这么久的人身边，沉沉地睡了。她多希望这一夜永远不要过去，但同时，她又迫不及待明天的到来。

和他一起迎接，他们俩共同的未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第九章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c86efb2b


	10. Chapter 10

Tom坐在床边，看着Emma睡着的样子。她的脸在晨间的微光下格外柔软甜美，脸颊泛着瑰色光泽，昨晚头发上的雨被枕头吸走后，褐色的发纠结着杂乱地散落在枕上。到这时他才意识到，他真的会爱上她。认认真真地爱她。就像他曾经爱Jade那样。或许比那更深，如果这真的可能的话…

瞬间恐惧像闪电击中他。

灼烧燃尽他所有其他感觉。Tom突然感觉呼吸困难，那个黑洞仿佛又一次在他脚底裂开，底下的无底深渊把他拖了进去。

Emma睫毛扑闪着，伸开四肢打了个哈欠，看着他。“早上好。”对亮光还有些不适应的她眨了眨眼，笑了笑，那笑容就像早起的阳光一般。

但当她看到他的脸色时，她的笑容消失了。

“怎么了？”

Tom的喉咙一紧，声音有些凝滞，厚重又低沉。

“对不起。”他低声说。“真的很对不起。但我做不到。”

*

不知道过了几个小时，Emma仍旧躺在床上，整个人蜷成一团。她拉起被子盖住头，让自己与外界的光亮、时间，周遭的一切隔绝。

但她无法逃离自己的思绪，那些想法在她脑中翻滚，折磨着她，让她无法安宁。

我不该和他上床。

这句话在她脑中翻来覆去。她怎么能这么傻？昨晚是她有生以来最美妙的一夜，但它来得太早了…Tom明显还在为和Jade的分手而伤心，他还忘不了她。昨晚他在河边说的话，甚至是在这里，就在这房间里说的话，都是再明显不过的警告。这面红色的旗子，一次又一次在她面前举起。但她还是选择了视而不见，只是为了沉醉在自己的幻想里。

当她回忆昨天她做的一切时，她忍不住有些发抖。

她从没有第一次和人约会就上床过。从来没有。那不是她的性格。但Tom一个吻就让她完全失控。她就像是被内心深处的某种欲望控制了一般。

昨晚…甚至都算不上约会。至少，不是正式的约会。

这一切都只因为是他，只有Tom才能让她这样，她知道。 _我们已经认识这么久了。我已经爱他这么久了。过去的十年就像是一次长长的约会。_ 一次漫长又煎熬的前戏，直到昨晚，迎来了高潮。

他这段时间一直很脆弱，再加上他有些醉了。而且他又是那么急切地渴望安慰。

然后她把自己送了上去，心甘情愿地。

她亲手毁了那最后一线机会，能和他，她真正爱的人，在一起的机会。那个一直以来她最渴望的人…最终还是失去了…

是我亲手把自己变成了他的备胎。

她的腹部一阵阵抽痛着，那痛感剧烈又沉重，她觉得自己像是要吐出来。

突然房间的某处响起了电话铃声。不是她的手机，她知道。因为她早就把手机关了。是酒店的固定电话。

Emma没有理会，让铃声自顾自地响着。

又过了一会儿。

它再次响起。

然后，又响了一次。

终于，有人敲了敲她的门。

“Emma？你在吗”

门外她助理的声音听起来很是紧张担忧。

“Emma你在里面吗？我们都在等着你。造型师已经到了，还有化妆师发型师。我们要开始为今晚做准备了。”

Emma皱起眉。

今晚？

《美女与野兽》的首映礼。

她继续一动不动地躺了一会儿。她真的能够面对那些人群、媒体、她的同行和朋友吗？在经历了之前的一切后？戴上职业的笑容，穿上华丽的裙子，继续扮演那个成功的演员？那个拥有一切，集所有优点于一身的女人？这个念头在那一秒彻底击垮了她，她感到好无力…

不过Emma还是慢慢拉下被子，坐了起来。

“给我一分钟。”她冲着门外叫道。

她是专业的演员，这比什么都更重要。还有人在期待着她。她真的很爱这部电影。她必须出席首映礼，这是最最基本的，也是她理应兑现的承诺，对所有参与了电影制作的人，对她的粉丝，还有对她自己。

她对自己说，等一切结束了我再为Tom哭泣吧。

她会的。

她知道，她一定会的。

但在那之前，她要完成自己的表演。

*

Tom一路走回了他下榻的酒店，烟一根接着一根。经过昨夜的雨水冲洗，天特别蓝，空气也很清新。但他的脑子却迷雾重重，乌云密布。他打开门跌跌撞撞地走到床边，直接瘫倒在床上，连鞋子都不高兴脱。

他盯着天花板，羞耻感在他胸口灼烧着。

他怎么能做出这种事情？

而且是对她…所有人当中，竟然是对她…

他回想昨晚，在她表白后，自己是怎么把她叫到身边来。“过来。”他想到这个忍不住有些发抖。她是那么顺从，一句话都没有说。然后，那个吻，再然后…所有一切。

他怎么能这样…利用她？他不知道他到底在想什么。他想或许是他一直以来太孤独了吧…而且困惑。和她聊天的感觉又是那么棒，那么舒服自在，轻松有趣。坐在长椅上吃着薯条，喝着啤酒，和最了解自己的人聊着天，一个真正的朋友，一个他已经认识了一辈子的人。一个…他已经喜欢了很久很久的人。当他知道原来她一直爱着他时…天哪，她那么美，那么甜，那么暖，那么性感。那一刻他只想被她抱着，让自己迷失在她的怀抱中，忘记一切…

他闭上眼，下颚绷紧。昨晚实在是…没有语言能够形容那感觉。他体会到了那种他以为再也不会在任何女人身上体会到的感觉，那些他以为永远不会再有的感情。昨晚的一切是那么完美。太完美了。

恐惧的感觉又卷土重来。空洞、黑暗、令人毛骨悚然。

我不能再继续错下去了。绝对不能。

他转过头。燕尾服就挂在衣柜门上。天哪。首映礼。她的首映礼就是今晚。

我怎么能出现在那儿呢？我怎么还有脸见她？

他憎恨自己。因为昨晚，因为今早。是的…特别是今天早上。当他告诉她，他做不到的时候，她受伤的样子；当他离开她的时候，就像是个糟糕的情人，好像这一夜对他毫无意义，不过是用来发泄的一夜情…她的表情就像一把刀刺过他的身体，他知道这表情会一直停留在他脑海里，久久无法散去。

Tom继续一动不动地躺着，被自己的愧疚和羞耻包围着。阳光渐渐爬上地板，又慢慢退去。他感觉不到饥饿也不想去理睬干渴的感觉，任由自己承受这种折磨，仿佛是在赎罪。一分一秒过去，他闹钟上的时针走了一圈又一圈。已经八点了。红毯秀应该已经结束了；电影应该开始了。而他不在那里。

她也许会觉得我不想见她。或是我不支持她，不在乎她。

这念头让他无法承受。

我还是应该去，他思索着。就算只去after-party（译者注：正式活动结束后一个比较私密、休闲、小型的余兴聚会）也好。

但是如果她根本不想见到他呢？他不想让她陷入尴尬的境地。这是她的重要日子，她不应该担心在他面前她要如何自处。尽管，他可能已经完全毁了这个日子…

又一阵羞愧痛苦地击中了他。他要怎么做才能弥补他对她犯下的过错？

他的手机铃声打断了他的思路。

他坐起身来抓起手机，异想天开地期待也许是她。尽管他根本不知道如果真的是她，他又能说些什么。

但当他看到屏幕上的名字时，他皱起了眉头。

“Jade。”

他怔怔地坐着，让铃声又继续响了一会儿。然后，冲动地解锁手机接起了电话。

“嘿。“

她的声音还是那么熟悉，但和他已经没有任何关系了。她简单的一声招呼，足以在他心里卷起一阵情绪风暴。

“嘿。”他回答，声音有些沙哑。

“曾经的纪念日快乐。”

他冷冷地笑了笑。“嗯，你也是。”

一阵短暂的沉默。

“我想我也许应该给你打个电话；看看你过得怎么样。”

“我很好。”他说着谎。“谢谢你。“

她清了清喉咙。“我听说你在拍戏。‘被诅咒的孩子’是吗？“

“嗯，就是那一部。”

“进展还顺利吗？”

“嗯，就…能见到老朋友挺开心的。”

“帮我给他们问个好，行吗？”

“我会的。”

对话再次停顿。这感觉太怪了，分手这么久了，又接到她的电话。七年了，他和这个女人度过了七年的时光。他们共同的过去就像大海一样深邃沉重地横亘在两人之间。

“那…“Jade突然毫无预警地问。“你和Emma在一起了吗？”

*

Tom语塞了。

“你还在吗？”Jade问道。

“什…什么？”他结结巴巴地问道。

“你约她出去了吗？”她又问了一次，好像这是一个再平常不过的问题。

“没。没有…怎么可能。”

Jade笑了。“算了吧，Tom。你太不会说谎了。至少在我这儿就没成功过。”

“…”

“你一直对她有感觉。”她继续说道。“很早很早以前就有预兆了。挺明显的，其实。”

“那…那不是真的。”

“得了吧。如果不是你给自己设定的诡异哥哥人设，还有我中间横插一脚，你早就和她在一起了！”

“Jade，我…”

“不用害怕，我不会责备你。以前我总是在你面前拿她说事儿。但现在我们已经分开了，你完全可以和她在一起。”

“我谢谢你了！”他嘲讽地说。“看来我得到你的批准了？是这个意思吗？”

他的冷漠让她有点震惊。“你不需要我的批准。”她轻声回答道。

“我的确不需要。”

又是一阵不安的沉默。

Tom闭上了眼睛。“我没有和她约会。我发誓。”

“那好吧…为什么不呢？”

他摇了摇头，他们这段对话是如此荒谬，让他很困惑。“因为！”

他听到她再次被他尖锐的语气吓到，感到有些内疚。他向来无法忍受她的失望。“好吧。”他的声音柔和了一些。“Jade，我不明白你为什么要说这些。我们已经好几个月没有联系了，然后突然你就打电话问我，是不是在和我童年时期的朋友交往…”

她叹了口气。“我知道这有点奇怪。但大家会和我说一些…Tom…有关你的事，这些事让我很担心你。”她顿了顿，又低声说：“你真的要往前看了，亲爱的。我做到了。”

他苦涩地哼了一声。“是啊，我当然知道你做到了。”

“别这样…”

他摇摇头，咬着牙说：“对不起…”他不想让自己听上去充满怨恨。为什么这么难？

Jade没有说话，给他足够的时间等他再次开口。

“我没办法。”他低声坦白道。“我做不到。经历了我们之前那些，然后分手…我不想再经历第二次了，我再也不想让自己这个样子了。”

就是这句话。这就是他今早离开Emma的原因。当他看到她躺在床上，在晨光中美丽纯真的样子，他才发现他对她的爱是那么深，这爱让他感到害怕。他经历过这样强烈的爱，他也知道，他没法承受再次失去它。

“哦，Tom…”Jade叹息着说。她语气里的怜悯像刀一样割着他。

他们就这样，谁也没有挂电话，但谁也没有说话。

然后Jade说：“我知道你很受伤。我很抱歉。但我还是觉得，我们之间是没有未来的。我们根本不适合。不是真的适合。你一定也感觉到了。不要和我说你没有。”

Tom闭上眼。他感觉到握着手机的手越来越湿。他迅速用另一只手捂住眼睛，把眼泪擦掉。“也许吧…”他沙哑地说。

“去找她吧。她一定在等着你，我向你保证。不要害怕。你们俩是更合适的一对，比我们合适得多了。”

他摇摇头。“你怎么能和我说这些？你怎么能这么冷静地把我往其他女人怀里推？”

她突然笑了，笑容有些忧伤。“你不要以为这对我来说就很好受。我爱过你。我的心里永远会为你留一个位置。但我们的分手让我学会了很多事情。这过去的一年我成熟了很多。我找到了一个能让我再次快乐起来的人，Tom。我希望，你也可以。”

Tom沉默了很久，开始慢慢理解Jade说的这些话。

“不可能的。”他终于吐了口气。“我和Emma…狗仔会追着我们，粉丝会疯掉。我们都是这个圈子的人…”他摇了摇头。“为了坚持下去需要面对太多压力。人们会把我们的恋情放在放大镜下。这段感情一开始就是被诅咒的。这行不通的。”

“如果不是像你说的那样呢？这真的会是一场灾难吗？”

“我告诉过你：我没办法再经历一次了！”

Jade一声叹息，说道：“告诉我，Tom。你现在已经知道我们会变成这样，如果让你再次选择的话，你会宁愿当初没有遇到我吗？”

Tom沉默了。他和Jade共同拥有的回忆在他眼前闪过。坏的有，好的也有。事实上，好的回忆有那么…

他眉头拧到了一起。

“不会。”他轻声说。“我宁愿错过整个世界，也不会想要错过你。”

他听到她笑了。“那，你应该知道自己该怎么做了，对吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第十章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c8726e5a


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是DreamofRomance作者‘Little sister’中文译文的最后一章。  
> 再好的故事也会结束。就像做了一个美梦一般。希望Tom和Emma可以在这位作者构筑的平行世界里永远幸福快乐下去吧。现实没有人能控制，但我的脑洞只有我做主！

和Jade互相道别后，Tom又在床上坐了很久，迷失在自己的思绪中。这段对话太诡异了。他不知该如何解读它。但他很庆幸她打了这通电话。那块一直压在自己心上的石头终于被移开了。感觉一切都结束了。他才意识到，他是多么需要这个…真正和这段关系告别。

但他对Jade的建议却不是那么确定。他还是觉得他和Emma是不可能的。公众对他们的关注太多了。有些人甚至很早就坚信他们会在一起。但是人们越是这么认为，他和Emma能够在一起的可能性就越低。那些压力让人窒息。在这种压力之下，他们太容易被胁迫着做出那些他们并没有完全准备好的承诺。这段感情在开始之前，就会被烧毁。不行，他无法接受这个注定失败的结局。

再说，在发生了这么多事之后，他很怀疑Emma还会不会理他。

Tom的目光再次被那件燕尾服吸引。它就那么挂在衣柜门上，好像是赌定他不会采取行动一般，嘲笑着他，挑衅着他。那一刻他突然决定，他必须要去首映礼。哪怕只是为了向Emma证明，自己仍然——而且永远都会——在乎她，不管怎么样他都会祝福她，并希望他们还可以做朋友。

他就是觉得，他必须出现在那里。

*

随着出租车离剧院越来越近，Tom开始为他之前的决定后悔。这一路上，他感觉内心的不安越来越强烈。现在车子已经近到可以看得见剧场附近被灯光点亮的天空，相机的闪光灯此起彼伏，成群的粉丝在围栏外等待着。他的信心荡到谷底。脑中仿佛看到Emma愤怒又伤心地看着他的表情，这简直是噩梦。他无法忍受看到她痛苦的表情，尤其是想到自己其实就是她痛苦的根源。

但现在已经不能回头了。他心一横。你只能硬撑下去了。

毕竟，不管她对他做什么，都是他罪有应得。

车子慢慢靠边停了下来。显然，电影刚刚结束。受邀参加首映礼的贵宾们又回到了红毯上。他们有的在和记者们分享观后感，有的赶在上车去after-party之前和粉丝们合照签名。主角们还没有走出来。一般来说，他们都会等到最后才走出剧院。

Tom感觉自己的心在胸口狂跳。他感觉自己紧张到随时有可能吐出来。他扣好晚宴外套，走出车子。他朝着那些看到他出现而兴奋欢呼的人点头致意，迅速签了几个名，然后快步朝Dan和Rupert走去。他们正在围栏边和一帮哈密瓜们自拍。

“你可算来了，你刚才去哪儿了？”Rupert看到Tom走过来，开口问道。“你错过了电影！”他拍了拍Tom的肩膀。

“是啊，抱歉。我…嗯…刚才有点事…”Tom支支吾吾地说，余光看到Dan给了他一个奇怪的表情。他马上清了清喉咙问道：“电影怎么样？”

“太棒了！”Rupert笑着说。“你真应该看看我们Emma，她是全场的焦点。”

“是啊…”Tom回答，扯出一个微弱的笑容。“我相信一定是这样。”

“她应该马上就出来了。”Rupert接着说。“看到你她肯定会很高兴。”

“没错。”他感到有些尴尬…Tom赶紧转向他的粉丝开始为他们在HP物料上签名，尽量躲开Dan探究的表情。

但他的这个朋友可没那么好打发。Dan走了过来站在他身边，故意看着他的眼睛。“你还好吗，Tom？”他温和地问。

“当然。”Tom不以为然地说，躲开他关注的目光。“挺好的。”

但事实上他内心的紧张已经累积到随时都会爆发。他在这里做什么？他想得越多，越觉得这是一个很糟糕的主意。Emma看到他根本不会高兴…她会感到困惑、受伤，还有…愤怒，她肯定不敢相信在发生了这一切之后他居然还有胆子出现在她面前。Emma…天哪…Emma…昨晚的画面又一次出现在他脑中。把她抱在怀里的感觉…当她完完全全毫不犹豫地把自己交给他时，是那么温暖…

突然人群中爆发出一阵欢呼，所有的眼睛都转向他身后的某个人。Tom转过身。剧院的门开了；主角们陆陆续续走了出来。

然后她就这么出现了，就像一颗闪耀的明星般。她穿了一身红色的礼服，称得她明艳动人。她对着人群招了招手，接着被护送着来到记者们等待已久的镜头前，准备接受电视台、杂志和网站的采访。

Tom站在那儿，看着她应对媒体。她看上去美得无与伦比。完美的体态，优雅又不失魅力。她把内心的悲伤完美的隐藏了，脸上看不到一丝痕迹。她就是，一直都是，最完美的专业演员。

_她不需要我。_

这个觉醒来得那么突然，就像一道闪电，让他颤抖，让他难以呼吸。不…她从来都不需要他。至少，不是过去的那个他。Emma自己就可以做得很好。她早就不是那个小女孩了。她已经是个女人了。再也不需要大哥哥来保护她了…

就在那一刻，Tom意识到…原来他一直都搞错了…昨晚他们之间发生的一切，那个决定是他们一起做出的。那决定既是他的…也是她的。她也想要和他在一起。是她选择了他。

醍醐灌顶般，一种温暖、充实，比生命更重要的感情冲击着Tom，填满他整个胸腔，感觉就要溢出来。这一次，再也没有恐惧。

他懂了。

他总算是懂了。

Jade一直都是对的。她总是比他自己更了解他。

爱上Emma不是偶然，而是必然。他早就爱上她了。他一直都爱着她，从他们还是孩子开始。但是那些所谓的教养也好、礼节也罢，还有对女朋友的责任让他一直不敢承认这个事实。

Emma漂亮聪明幽默。在所有他认识的人中，她是心胸最宽大的哪一个。她那么美，又那么有才华。没有人能像她一样。而她，却只想要他。

他简直不敢相信自己竟能这么幸运。

我真是个傻瓜…

他必须挽回她的心。要让她看到硬币已经落下而他总算是懂了。这需要他做出一个非同寻常的姿态，他懂的。但是他十分愿意去这么做。现在所有恐惧都烟消云散，他就像突然获得百万财富般信心满满。他感觉自己强大无比，好像再没有什么能让他动摇一丝一毫。只要有她在身边，就没有什么能影响他。

Tom看着那些相机，那些媒体，那些粉丝，还有他的朋友们。他发现自己已经不再在意任何人的想法了。他曾经那么畏惧的压力，他现在知道那不过都是表面，他已经能够不让那些压力侵入自己的心，不让它们影响他。毕竟，他，也不再是一个小男孩了。这是他的人生，只有一次的人生。是他的，仅属于他的人生。他要按照自己的想法去活。他才是决定他想做什么，不想做什么的那个人。而他，已经知道他现在最想要的是什么了，那比世上任何事都更重要的…

“她看上去真美，是吧？”Dan笑着说。

“嗯。”Tom低语道。“她很美。”

这很冒险，但，这就是他内心所想。如果Emma愿意的话，他想让全世界来见证他要给她的承诺。

Tom没有再说任何话，离开他的朋友们直接走向红毯的另一头。

“嘿，你要去哪儿？”Rupert叫道。

他没有回答。他的所有注意力都在那个人身上。

“Tom，看这里！！！”角落里有一位粉丝拿着一朵玫瑰向他招手。

他笑着接过这朵玫瑰。“谢了！”他眨了个眼说。“正是我需要的。”

*

Emma正在向一位记者说着《美女与野兽》对她的意义，然后她就看到了他。他正穿过层层人潮，眼神始终没有离开过她。她颤抖了，思绪被打断。她的声音逐渐微弱。脑中不再有记者，也没有记者会。这场首映礼里，Emma好不容易撑到了现在。她觉得自己甚至做到了开始享受这个活动。但就在眨眼间，这一切都不复存在了。只需要她爱的男人的一个眼神，什么角色、电影，还有她作为女演员的身份…都不复存在了。这一刻，她只是Emma。

他走到她面前牵起她的手。他穿着燕尾服的样子简直帅呆了。他把她往旁边带了带，离开相机的关注。她毫不犹豫地跟着他。相机也随即跟了过来…Emma感觉方圆一英里内的所有相机和手机都聚焦在他们身上。

她低头看到他手里拿着一支玫瑰。深红色花瓣，纤长的花枝，一朵完美的玫瑰。她的心就像是要从嗓子眼里跳出来。他抱住她，在她耳边用只有她能听见的声音低语道：“对不起。我太害怕了。你对我是那么重要。我怕我会把一切都搞砸…你能原谅我吗？”她能感受他温热柔和的气息，在她发间。

他松开她，站在她面前，握着她的手，他的眼神锁定她，等待着她的回答。她看到他的胸腔起起伏伏。他在紧张…

Emma顿了顿。“那要看情况了。”她尽量压低自己的声音。

他抬起一边眉毛。

她耸了耸肩说：“要看你接下来怎么做了。”

一抹玩味十足的笑容出现在他嘴角。她感觉自己的嘴角也弯了起来。他们还是看着对方。整个世界似乎都不存在了，只有他和她。他们在乎的只有彼此而已。

Tom把玫瑰送给她。

Emma等待了一秒，然后接受了它。

周遭的人们开始尖叫。媒体和粉丝们都是。询问着到底发生了什么，他们在说些什么。带有他们名字的尖叫声从四面八方涌上来。Emma！Tom！看这里！发生了什么？

Tom的笑容向来有些调皮的意味。他向人群的方向歪了歪头，问道：“你怎么说？要不要给他们提供一些谈资？”

Emma再也没忍住咧嘴笑了起来。她咬咬唇，有些不安。有关她私人生活的事情她向来很谨慎。如果可以的话她从不向外界透露自己的感情状态。但现在，她只感觉到他的手拉着她的手，他的身体靠着她的身体。他的眼睛，那双温柔的灰眸，注视着她。她现在只想把这感觉告诉全世界。她对着他，微微点了点头。

*

Tom用手圈住Emma，她的手在他颈后交叉。他们又看了看彼此。

然后他倾身弯下她的腰，吻住她。那是一个经典的好莱坞式的吻。

透过她紧闭的眼睫，Emma看到无数闪光灯闪烁着。她能听到人群的尖叫逐渐汇成一个声音。但她不再紧张。她感觉到Tom的唇覆着她的，她的心里，从未像现在这么平静过。那么平和，那么笃定。她终于找到了她的归属。

终于，在他的臂弯里，和他一起。

【全文完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第十一章LOFTER链接：https://freeasafish.lofter.com/post/1fe026e8_1c876036f


End file.
